Good Ol' Tony
by byebyemissfanfictionpie
Summary: Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo isn't like the rest of us. For one reason, he's Tony. For the other, he's THAT Tony. Trying to find the Doctor is gong to get him back home... or killed. But, at least he's had good practice in running.
1. Prolouge

Tony stared at the screen with a sigh lingering somewhere in the back of his throat. There was no case, everyone seemed busy with something, and the rain was just making his mood worse. He contemplated opening an old file on his desktop, his cursor waving over the file. This really would open up some old wounds- possibly tear him up all over again. But, what harm could it really do? Just review some old information, and if it got bad enough, go for some pizza and a beer. He smiled at the last thought. That sounded like something his mom would say. At least, he thought it did.

Okay, he thought. That kinda settles it. Tony clicked the icon. Several different windows popped up, and he began scrolling through the information. He had finally found the window he was looking for- one he had programmed that if anything new came up, he could go instantly to the source. He was slightly taken aback- there were actually a few dozen new links. He skimmed through a few, mentally throwing out the crackpot links.

There were just some things that he almost had to laugh at. Link suffixes such as: info/newinfo/man&in&coat&seen&at&space&launch/, news/small_metal_object_found_unknown_technology_is_it_really_it?/, and his so-far favorite, article/new/another-limb-found/. Some things were just so easy to delete_… Eurgh, uh, no, not that. Eliminate…? Sure, that works._

Tony continued to scroll down the list, trashing about half of it as he went along. About three-quarters of the way down, he had about lost all hope of finding a good link, until he found one that really caught his eye: .com/news/new/sightings/new_faces_new_places_new_adventures_in_america?. That seemed promising. Very promising. He was about to click the link when he heard a gruff, "Grab your gear."

_Damn it,_ Tony thought. _Once this case is finished. I'll do it then. I have to._

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show. Thanks for ruining my imaginary-land!**

**A/N: Well, I had this thought about a month ago. Wrote this entire prologue in about ten minutes total, so if it seems rushed sorry. I'm just kind of surprised more people haven't thought of this. **

**And, this will be updated irregularly, like any other new ideas and stories I have. Family issues basically dictating the fact that I can't get on the internet while they're in the living room. Need to have more family time. Ugh. Someone just shoot me now. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


	2. That's No Gunfire

**A/N: Well, hello again, good readers! Found a nice time to be posting- lost my freakin' flash drive and my internet keeps failing. But everything else has been good so far: Went to a George Jones concert. Then my family came over the next day- got fifty-five bucks and tickets to see LANDAU ENUGENE MURPHY JR! Oh! Then the next day three of my friends came over. In total, I got four books, chocolate, and twenty dollars (total of seventy-five). Then they tried to teach me how to be a girl. And flirt. Let's just say: fail. But, all in all, probably the best birthday ever! Thanks for the reviews from the first chapter!**

**KMW1968: I know. A lot of my other stories are going through the same neglect, but I am trying my best not to do so. Thanks for your interest and concern.**

**Dreameralways: Okay, yeah, maybe I made that a bit obvious in the description. I know this is always the same excuse, but I suck at summaries. Really, since third grade, when asked to give a summary of something, it was always a page long and revealed every detail. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**GothChiq80: Thank you!**

**So, on with the story…**

Four days. That's how long the case took. It was one of the team's quicker ones, practically open and shut. But, when you tell yourself to do something life-changing by the end of said case, four days can seem like an eternity.

The paperwork was finished. Everyone was focused on something else, and now would be the perfect time to do it. Tony went through all the files again, found the link, and braced himself. _'Come on Tony, you've been looking almost your whole life. You've went to crack conventions, interviewed supposed witnesses, just like work. Click. The. Link.'_ He let the cursor linger over the link. He clicked it once. It lit up. He was prepared to make that final click, and…

"Gunfire!" Ziva shouted.

There were two reactions in the room: you either hit the floor, or pulled out your gun. About half the room hit the floor. The other half, including Gibbs' team, pulled out their weapons. Everyone posed their guns at the front of the bullpen, where the shot was heard. There was no one there. The sound continued, and Tony lowered his gun. He knew this sound.

Well, truthfully, he knew of the sound. Oh, yes, it was definitely something like gunfire, but so much more than that. It was a beautiful noise, something so musical and loud and powerful, yet with the slightest traces of mechanics. It was a noise he had only heard of in stories, and this was exactly how he had imagined it.

Suddenly, something began to appear. It was big and blue… a box. Tony's eyes widened, and his mouth couldn't decide whether to smile or grimace. The noise eventually stopped, and in the place of nothing was an old police call box.

"What is that?" McGee asked as he lowered his gun. Ziva and Gibbs lowered theirs in turn.

"It looks like some type of… telephone booth?" Ziva speculated.

"No." Tony stated. "That is definitely not a telephone booth." He began walking toward the object. His teammates followed.

"Then what is it?" McGee asked. Tony didn't answer.

They stopped about a yard away from the not-telephone-booth. No one knew what to do, couldn't guess what to do, or was able to do anything. The door opened, and Tony's muscled tensed.

"And…" The head of a young man popped out of the doorway. He frowned. "Not Rio. Again."

There was a shrill noise heard from the inside. "Ugh! Again? Where'd you get us this time?" A red haired woman's popped out next, then another man.

The first man stepped out and looked around. "Hmm… Not exactly sure."

The red-head stepped out as well, arms crossed. "Doctor."

Tony's muscles tightened even more, if that was possible. "Doctor?" He asked.

The first man, supposedly the 'Doctor,' acknowledged anyone else in the room for the first time. "Hm?" He also acknowledged the many suits around him. "Oh, my." He began pushing the redhead back into the box. "Nothing to see here, Ponds!" He continued to try to push the woman into the box, and Tony decided to react while he could.

"And, what exactly is the problem here, sir?" He asked as calmly and nonchalantly as he could.

"Oh, nothing. Just, wrong place, wrong time." He slightly furrowed his brow. "Wrong place. Very, very wrong place." He muttered.

"What about… right place, wrong time?" Tony asked. 'The Doctor' paused and looked at him. Tony bit the inside of his mouth. _'Alright, he knows I know something. That's good._' He coughed. "So, what's this little baby here?" He gently patted the box in front of him and smiled. There was no way he could evade the truth with that kind of question.

The 'Doctor' hesitated for a moment. "It's, euh…"

"It's a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions…"

"Rory!" The Doctor shouted. "What are you doing?"

The second man, Rory, shrugged. "Just explaining the whole 'TARDIS' thing. Last time I did it, it was for Canton…"

"Yes, and there's a reason for that. _Especially _when I'm trying _not_ to tell people what we're doing!"

Rory nodded, seeming to understand the statement, when he stopped and asked, "Wait, why?"

This caught all but Tony's attention, already knowing the answer. He smiled, because there was no way the Doctor could get out of this one.

**Ugh. Insert totally outrageous stream of curses here. This chapter was suppose to be much longer, but if I keep trying to get it to the one point where I wanted to stop, it would probably be a few good weeks longer to post. I already have the next chapter started, so it should be posted by next week (unless the stupid internet stops again). Well, until then, see you my good readers!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is just an author's note, nothing else. **

**I've been thinking recently (omg, no way!) and I've got some serious writer's block with, well, everything. I have an idea though (oh God, ANOTHER one of those glorious things), and it goes like this: I've seen a ton (like, a ton a ton) of fics that is a series, but just consist mainly of oneshots. I'm thinking of doing that, because, not only would it be so much easier for me to write and update, but things would also run much more fluidly. I;m asking your opinion, even though I'm probably going to go ahead and do it anyway. That's all though. **


	4. Author's Note again!

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for making anybody excited seeing I updated (if there's anyone left) and for such serious, **_**serious**_** delays. There's been a bunch of crap going on with school and my parent's divorce (court, all the freaking time) and sports, so I haven't had time to update anything. Luckily for me, I got a tablet for Christmas, so I've still been writing. Not what I should've been, but, y'know. **

**So, why am I doing a chapter being a author's note **_**this**_** time? Because I only have two more weeks of school yet. I've been writing over my extremely long hiatus, so I will have stuff to post. **

**How I hope this summer will go for my fanfiction: I plan to start posting sample chapters before stories. That way I won't waste my time on stuff that no one's interested in and spend more time on stories people do want (this includes taking some stories down and posting [revised] sample chapters). I also plan on writing on a wider range of fandoms, such as: Hunger Games, Supernatural, and Sherlock (well, this one's a maybe… I have to go to my Dad's and watch his Netflix). I also hope to be writing a whole lot more. I've got a tablet and a regular notebook completely filled with story and character ideas. **

**I'm also hoping that you people aren't going to hate me after such a long time. Be hearing from you all in a couple of more weeks! Sionara, farewell, and TTFN! (just for precaution's sake, don't own Tigger)**

**From your seriously screwed over but still somewhat faithful ficcer (ficker?), **

**EVERYTHING..is.**

**(ps, this letter is not! [hopefully a joke someone out there gets]) **


End file.
